In the course of drilling and completing oil and gas wells, oil production companies use and install hundreds or even thousands of downhole tools. Example downhole tools include tubulars (e.g., drill pipe), drill bits, mud motors, reamers, jars, stabilizers, mills, etc. When used in the downhole environment, the various downhole tools may be damaged or worn.
Damage to the downhole tools may be the result of conditions in the wellbore or on the surface. For instance, contact between the formation or casing and the downhole tool may cause wear or pitting on the outer surfaces of the downhole tools. Drilling fluid flowing through the drill pipe may cause similar wear or pitting on the internal surfaces of the downhole tools. During make-up of tool strings at surface, devices used to apply torque to the tool joints may over-torque the tools, thereby damaging the threaded connections.